The first-ever fantasy series I'm a Princesa on August 25 on 9TV
August 24, 2014 20-year-old Ingrid dela Paz is now the primetime princess of 9TV, she hopes to be able to make of her come true and become famous and even the college student. Setting the trend of fantaserye and telefantasya, RPN-9 now known as the newest Philippine TV sensation 9TV launched its first teen-oriented fantasy series called I'm a Princesa starting this Monday (August 25) at 7:30pm on Primetime Superstar. Ingrid dela Paz as Pricnesa With a perfect mix of fantasy, teen drama, adventure and romance, 9TV's first teen-oriented fantaserye is topbilled by the teen star Ingrid dela Paz as her first leading role, together with Arron Villaflor, together with Brod Pete, Charles Christianson, Michelle Arciaga, Franz Ocampo, OJ Decena, Vahessa Grindrud, Reynan Pitero, Joonee Gamboa, Loisa Andalio, Joshua Garcia, Cherie Gil, Minnie Aguilar, Cecil Paz, Rolly Inocencio, Eslove Briones, Kyra Custodio, Angelo Pasco, Kazel Kinouchi, Jon Avila and Annyka Asistio. Eduardo Cojuangco, Head of 9TV Entertainment, relates the network’s anticipation on its latest venture, “Finally, we’re geared up to break with tradition by offering a new twist on fantaserye. We trust that we’re in the right direction because we’ve got a great story to tell, and esemble cast and crew buckled up to perfect the ride. 9TV has started winning weekends. Now we’re making weeknights more exciting.” Inspired by her family, Ingrid had been long-wanting to pursue a career in acting since she was in high school. Being a member of the drama club boosted her confidence. The story is about Princesa Salvador (Ingrid dela Paz), an 18-year-old ordinary girl who dreamed to be an actress is she dressed up like a pink dress with a gorgeous princess tale while she is going to high school are best friends and begins in the fairy tale world. David de Guzman (Arron Villaflor), a handsome male he is giving on his girlfriend Princesa invites all the ladies in the kingdom to a ball, hoping to find a wife for his nephew. Princesa's adventure of the castle tale and her prince charming and crystal. She is a 20-year-old student admitted that she has long dreamed of becoming an actress. She became a member of a drama club in high school which boosted her confidence. Princesa (Ingrid dela Paz) and David (Arron Villaflor) This much-awaited teen fantaserye is competing with the cast are Minnie Aguilar as Dante Salvador as the father, Cherie Gil as Cherry Salvador as the mother, Brod Pete as King Pete is a king man, Loisa Andalio as Mariz is a youngest girl in the world, Joshua Garcia as Pandi is the leading boy of town, Cecil Paz as Kakai is the witch granted, Rolly Inocencio as Ronald, Esolve Briones as Rustom, Kyra Custodio as Lindsay is a kikay fairy in the charmer, Angelo Pasco as Luis, Kazel Kinouchi as Claire, Jon Avila as John is the awkward stage hand who spends her time just wishing, Annyka Asisto as Luiz, Charles Christianson as Christian, Michelle Arciaga as Melissa tear her clothes and lock her in the basement, Franz Ocampo as Kris, OJ Decena as Francis, Vahessa Grindrud as Grindrud comes to the rescue and enables her to go to the ball in a fancy dress and carriage, Reynan Pitero as Playro and Joonee Gamboa and Ryan. I'm a Princesa premieres August 25, from Monday to Friday at 7:30pm on 9TV's Primetime Superstar. Directed by RJ Nuevas, written by Noreen Capili, executive producers are Marissa V. Kalaw and Mae Santos.